Dealing with Dragons
by Darkness-Amani
Summary: Naraku has a new plan, and it may be help, more than hinder, for Sango and Kagome. …No, never mind. SangoXMiroku


**Title: Dealing with Dragons  
****Summary: Naraku has a new plan, and it may be help, more than hinder, for Sango and Kagome. …No, never mind.  
****Published: October 12, 2005

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha? I own nothing of the sort. Except for the fanfictions that I, alone, create.

* * *

**

" Come on, Inuyasha. Hurry up!" Kagome smiled at the well known half-demon. She stood by the door of her 21st century house, with a recently filled backpack. Inuyasha was playing with Buyo. He looked up. 

" Huh. It's a change to hear you ready and willing to go so soon," he got up, and grabbed the Tetsuiga, and they headed for the well. 

" Well, I said that I'd come back quickly this time, and there wasn't really any reason for m to come here, other than to grab some supplies," Kagome pointed out. To herself, she thought about extra reasons. Not to mention that Hojyo said that he'd be dropping by today. I'd really much rather avoid that, with Inuyasha around. Inuyasha just nodded, and picked her up by the backpack. 

" I won't disagree with a good thing," He said, as he dropped her into the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
---------------

" Thank you kindly, honorable monk. You have done us a great favor." A pretty young woman bowed deeply, smiling. Miroku, of course, stood above her, smiling charmingly. 

" Dear lady, a beauty such as yourself must not be forced to bow before one such as myself." Miroku was chasing skirts again. The woman giggled, and the women behind her smiled as well, enjoying the monk's presence. A little while away, Sango sat under a tree by the well. Inuyasha hopped out of it, and sat on the rim. He then reached out and pulled up Kagome. Shippo bounded up to greet them. 

" Welcome back, Kagome," he smiled widely. She grinned back at him, and dumped her heavy backpack onto the ground. 

" Hey Shippo. Hi there, Sango," she waved. Sango looked up and smiled back. "Where's Miroku?" 

That got an instant reaction out of the demon-slayer. Shippo jumped away, startled by the flames in her eyes. "He's being himself. Down in town. With around 20 other women," Sango glared at the ground. Kagome sighed. Of course he would be the day that she came back. 

" Well, we'll just drag his sorry ass back up here. We're leaving." Inuyasha had his arms crossed, and he hopped down off the well. He stood up, and Kagome nodded. While the others walked down towards the village that was recently 'saved' by the monk, Sango took a little longer to stand up, and start walking. She looked up at the sun. It was starting to make its path towards sunset. Inuyasha looked back at her. "A little distracted today, Sango?" She looked at him, and glared. Her cheeks burned though. Yes, she was distracted. But she wouldn't admit it, even to herself. It was Miroku. They had a go at each other last night, while Inuyasha had gone to fetch Kagome… 

_" _When will you ever get over your obsession with women, monk?" Sango said over the fire. Sango had to drag him away from the village earlier on. He had been pestering a woman, and she had been pleading for him to leave. Sango thought that Miroku had caused it. Miroku had argued that she had, in fact, been shocked by something else, and that he had only just arrived, and she was afraid he might be more danger. Anyways, now, Miroku shook his head, laughing. He's not even taking me seriously, she thought angrily. He looked up at her with warm features. 

_" _Sango, Sango-san. The day I give up women is the day my hopes are fulfilled." He smiled pleasantly. She huffed. What nonsense. 

_" _Whatever hopes these are, they must not be very important. Get your priorities straight, Miroku." Like getting that hell-hole in your hand to diminish, she thought. Can't you just do what you have to do? 

_As if to answer her question, he smiled. "And once my wind-tunnel is gone, everything that I've ever hoped for will have come true. Listen to me, I sound like a fable." He smiled again. Sango still didn't get it. _

_" _But what--?" Sango went to ask, and he held a hand up to hush her. 

_" _Of course, for a woman to bear my children, and to stay with me always." He had his dreamy look on. Sango's eyes widened. 

_" _What a stupid! Stupid thing to wish for, when you could hope for Naraku's death. Or for some other problem in your life solved, or…Why can't you just find a woman, and leave the rest of the feminine world alone, Miroku?" She stood up, furious. 

_" _I would! But all the women I come to refuse. Even you!" Both of them instantly regretted his words. Her cheeks burned. The fire sparked, and hissed, and the intensity of the fire was reflected in Sango's eyes. 

_" _And there's no wonder why, monk, is there?" She hissed. She walked off. Miroku watched her go, till his head drooped, and his gaze settled onto the fire. He slept. Sango didn't.

* * *

Sango felt something burned within her. Her temper was something she could do without, but there was reason for it, wasn't there? 

" Come on Sango!" Shippo called. She looked up and nodded. 

" Kirara!" She called, and the cat demon hopped onto her shoulder. She followed the others. 

It was later on, and they all sat around another fire. Kagome and Sango were taking the watch. Inuyasha had gone out in search for some food. Miroku and Shippo slept. Shippo on Kirara's stomach. Kirara purred softly. 

" Sango…you look distressed." Kagome looked at her, as she roasted a marshmallow over the fire. Sango stared at the little white puffball, but shrugged it off. 

" I'm not distressed," the slayer said softly. Kagome's look at the demon-slayer smartened her up. She looked down. 

" That's a thoughtful look if I ever saw one." Kagome got sticky marshmallow all over her fingers. Sango sighed, and looked over the fire to make sure Miroku was sleeping. 

" It's Miroku." Kagome sighed soft enough to escape Sango's hearing. 

' Of course it would be. Either him, or Kohaku,' the raven-haired half-priestess thought. 'Why do men like to get into trouble, like that?' She thought, but she asked, out loud, what the monk had done now. 

" Been himself, of course. I should learn from this, and the many other times, and just…let him be!" Sango said, huffily. "I mean, there's really nothing I should be bothered about!" Kagome handed her a roasting stick. Sango viciously stabbed a marshmallow, again and again. Then, she finally put the dismembered marshmallow into the fire with a stab, only to get it covered in ashes. She stared at it, and Kagome seriously thought it would burst into flames again. 

" Well…" she said gingerly, "Why don't you think about it first?" She handed Sango another marshmallow, and this time, Sango kept her anger to thoughts. "Then, you can compare his good qualities, and negative. And…maybe you should wait until you can think clearly again." She laughed weakly and inched away when Sango glared at her. But the slayer sighed. 

" I guess so, Kagome-chan. All right, I'll wait, then try it." Kagome smiled at her, and roasted a marshmallow herself. "Thanks for letting me confide in you, Kagome, by the way," Sango said, in a lighter tone. Kagome nodded, smiled, and the two of them made a toast, with their marshmallows, to the good people they had to trust. 

But that night, Sango tried to compare Miroku's qualities. Kagome, sleeping by now, was fortunate not to hear her mumbling. 

She failed miserably. 

-------------------------

It was the boy's time to stay on watch. Shippo sat by the fire, while Miroku and Inuyasha scanned the area. Inuyasha was hoping overhead, enjoying the night breeze, while Miroku ran to keep up, below. Inuyasha and Kagome were a lot more alike than they thought. 

" Hey, monk! What's with the scowl?" He said, drifting through the breeze, to land on a branch and let Miroku catch up. 

" It's not a scowl, Inuyasha. It's called concentration," he said, breathing a little heavier. Inuyasha laughed slightly. 

" What in the world would **you **be concentrating about, when there isn't a woman about?" The half-demon folded his arms, and sat cross-legged, above Miroku, who sat down, leaned up against the trunk. 

" Sango…" he said, after a moment's hesitation. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 

" Of course. Concentrate on women, even when they **aren't** there," he said. Miroku chucked a rock at him. 

" Scoff my thoughts when I'm not nearby," he said, a little emotional, after the day's events. Or really, the glaring and womanizing, from Sango and himself. "And it's not what **you'd** think I'd be thinking, obviously, from your reaction. I'm worrying about her…" 

" Of course. She'll get permanent creases across her forehead if she scowls any more. Either that, or she'll cause an Ice Age. That look she gives you is COLD!" 

" You aren't helping, Inuyasha." 

" Was I ever trying to?" 

The monk sighed, and tucked his hands into his sleeves. 'Obviously not,' he thought, but continued to explain to the half-demon out loud. 

" That IS part of it, though," he said, "Sango's jealousy. I'm afraid that she'll only hurt herself if she worries about me. I don't really need a guardian, even though the angel she is." Miroku looked up, through the foliage, at the night sky. He started to look deeper into the night. There were clouds rolling in. 

" You've got your head in the clouds, monk." 

" No, only my heart." 

" Air-head." 

" Half-demon." 

That stopped Inuyasha with his taunting. "Hey. Finish your story already, Miroku," he drawled his name a bit. Miroku smiled slightly. 

" Maybe not, Inuyasha. I have a feeling you don't REALLY care." 

" Damn straight." 

" As I thought," Miroku stood up, and Inuyasha hopped to the next branch, back in the direction they had first come. 

" Come on then, monk. Complain to Shippo when you get back. The others will be safe tonight," Miroku nodded, and followed after him. 

" Of course…" 

But as they ran back, Miroku ran a little slower, trailing behind. Sango **was** worrying him, still. Confessing to Inuyasha didn't really help. 

" And it's a wonder that Kagome seems so attached to him, at times," he mumbled. Inuyasha looked back. 

" Whaddya say, monk?" Miroku shook his head. 

" Nothing, Inuyasha. Continue on," And Inuyasha did just that. The clouds above covered the dark, night sky completely. And the men came back to camp, to relax the rest of the night, peacefully.

---------------

Author's Note: Thank you, if you decide to Review. I'd rather like the input. Works well for improvement. That is really all I have to say. And I shall continue the chapters. I hope. ;; 


End file.
